The present disclosure generally relates to enabling computer vision, and more specifically, improving efficiency for detecting features using computer vision.
Computer vision is a field that includes methods for acquiring, processing, analyzing, and understanding images for use in applications. Traditionally, a processor, coupled to a sensor, acquires image data from a sensor and performs certain computer vision (CV) operations on the information received from the sensor for detecting features and consequently objects associated with those features. Features may include features such as edges, corners, etc. In some instances, features may also include more complex features, such as human faces, smiles and gestures.
Many existing computer vision algorithms require computing a sum or average of values of pixels within a specified rectangle within an image. Such computer vision algorithms may be used, for example, in face detection and other types of image-based tasks. Some solutions incorporate the use of integral images to accelerate certain computations.